shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
And the Band Played Off
And the Band Played Off is the third episode of the first season. Plot The episode begins with the phone ringing at the empty lobby of the station. Mr. Conductor answers and the voice on the other end asks to speak to Stacy. Mr. Conductor says she is unavailable and asks to take a message. The message is from the Indian Valley Railroad main office; a new train, the local from Leaky Park, will begin stopping at Shining Time Station that day. Just then, Stacy comes in and Mr. Conductor lets her take over the phone call. When Stacy hears the news, she is excited and so are Matt, Tanya and Harry. Stacy assures the caller she will not get the schedule wrong and listens as the new timetable is dictated to her. Mr. Conductor asks if she wants to write the schedule down, but Stacy indicates she can remember it. Stacy looks at her watch. The new train is due in an hour. Stacy realizes that the timetable has to be posted on the new schedule board, which hasn’t been put up yet. She opens a cardboard box and but instead of the board, music comes out. That gives her an idea: a band to play music when the new train arrives to entertain the passengers and make them feel welcome. Mr. Conductor then reappears and says what Stacy ought to do is post the new schedule. He also asks what happened to the station’s regular train. As Stacy tries to remember how the schedules of the two trains coordinate with each other, she begins to see her memory isn't as good as she thought and runs off to re-collect her thoughts. Mr. Conductor tells the children that mistakes can happen when one is impatient. To illustrate his point, he tells them about the time Thomas got impatient when pulling his first passenger train. Thomas was grumbling to the other engines; he was tired of pulling coaches about and wanted to pull a passenger train himself. The big engines only laughed. They knew that "Thomas was a little engine with a long toungue". But one night, Henry was ill. The workmen worked hard through the night, but the big green engine didn't get better. Henry always pulls the first train, but with him out of commission, Thomas hopes that he will be able to pull it. At the station, everyone is waiting for Henry. At last the Fat Controller agrees that Thomas will have to pull the train. No one knows what happened next, but Thomas is not coupled to the coaches when he puffs off. As Thomas puffs along, people wave and shout at him. Thomas assumes that it is because they have never seen him pull a passenger train before and he whistles back. Soon, Thomas comes to a signal set at "danger" and has to stop. The signalman walks over to Thomas and asks him what he's doing. Thomas tells the signalman he's pulling a train, but the signalman informs Thomas that he is not pulling anything. Thomas is so sad that he nearly cries. He quickly reverses back to the station to start again. At the station, the angry passengers are complaining, but when they see how sorry Thomas looks they soon forget to be cross. Thomas is now coupled to the train and this time he really does pull it. But for a long time afterwards, the larger engines teased Thomas for his mistake, but Thomas had already learned to not make the same mistake again. After the story, he leaves to go to a mountain climbing lesson. A passenger comes into the station and asks Stacy what time the regular train to Mount Careful departs. Stacy, thinking from the top of her head, says it leaves 20 minutes before the hour. The passenger asks for a one-way ticket and quickly leaves. Harry brings out the schedule board from his workshop and Stacy quickly tries to arrange the schedule information from memory. However, she keeps forgetting and worrying about getting it wrong. Then Mr. Conductor, still in his mountain climbing gear, hands Stacy a note. He had written the schedule information down himself while Stacy was on the phone. Stacy is very grateful, but needs a magnifying glass to read Mr. Conductor’s tiny notes. She then asks the kids if they ever looked at their hands through a magnifying glass. They examine the small details of their hands and faces with the glass before Stacy sends the kids over to the arcade while she works on the schedule board. The kids drop a nickel in the jukebox. Inside, the Puppet Band has some trouble remembering which song is which on their repertoire before playing "She'll Be Comin' 'Round The Mountain." When the song finishes, the kids find a nickel on the floor. They presume that Schemer dropped it while collecting his money from the machines. They drop it in the Picture Machine and it plays a movie about learning from your mistakes. By the time the movie ends, Stacy has successfully assembled the schedule from Mr. Conductor's notes. Schemer and the passenger from before re-enter, and look at the schedule board. Finding it contradicts the information Stacy gave earlier, the passenger demands an explanation. Stacy attempts to give him one, but Schemer interrupts, claiming that since Stacy gave out wrong information, the passenger will miss his appointment. Schemer, suggesting perhaps he should be in charge of the station, encourages the passenger to report Stacy to the railroad and escorts him away to do so. In Harry’s workshop, Matt and Tanya have seen everything and want to do something to help. Harry explains that Stacy cares so much about the station, she simply got carried away when the good news about the train came in. Deciding to do something to cheer Stacy up, Tanya mentions Stacy's earlier idea of having a band meet the new train. Harry latches on to the idea, and together they create makeshift musical instruments out of various objects around the workshop. The kids show their musical instruments to Mr. Conductor. Matt comments that they are not as good as store-bought musical instruments, but Mr. Conductor says they just need the right rhythm. He directs the kids' attention to the Anything Tunnel, which shows how a musician can make music out of anything with just a pair of drumsticks. Mr. Conductor also points out that we are all born with our own instruments -- our voices. After the story, Mr. Conductor vanishes and reappears on the ticket counter, and listens to Stacy's side of the incident with the passenger. Mr. Conductor comments that people sometimes get impatient and complain, as do engines. He them tells the story about how Thomas’ complaining and impatience nearly got him into trouble when he pulled his first freight train. Thomas is bored with his job of shunting coaches and complains to the other engines about it. One night, Edward offers Thomas to swap jobs with each other. Edward would shunt coaches, while Thomas took his freight cars. With this, Thomas happily agrees. '' ''Unfortunately, When Thomas takes Edward's cars, he did not know how troublesome the cars could be and loses control of them. The cars push him down a hill and Thomas slips into a siding, where some buffers prevent a nasty accident. The Fat Controller arrives and advises Thomas that he should learn more about freight cars if he is to become a Really Useful Engine. Mr. Conductor disappears as Harry comes out of his workshop and asks Stacy if she put the schedule together from memory. She admits she had help from Mr. Conductor. Harry asks who he is and Matt says he’s the little man who lives in the wall. Harry laughs in disbelief. The passenger then comes back and takes a closer look at the schedule. When Stacy confirms that it is correct this time, he happily says he won't be late at all. He then sees the kids and asks about their instruments. Matt and Tanya explain that they're playing music when the new train arrives. The passenger asks if he can join, and when the kids say yes, the passenger returns wearing an assortment of musical instruments and starts playing “When the Saints Go Marching In.” The Jukebox Band overhears the music and Tito says what they’re hearing is a one-man band. The passenger explains that he is the only participant in a one-man-band convention at Mount Careful and apologizes for being upset with Stacy earlier. At that moment, Harry announces the arrival of the new train. Accompanied by the Jukebox Band, the one-man band plays his way out to the platform, followed by Matt, Tanya and Stacy. Harry stays behind in the station and as the new train departs, Harry finds a tiny piece of paper on the bench next to him. He once again questions the existence of a little guy who lives in the wall and laughs to himself, while Mr. Conductor appears behind his back. Characters * Mr. Conductor * Stacy * Harry * Schemer * Matt * Tanya * J.B. King (mentioned) * Thomas (mentioned) Thomas Stories * A Big Day for Thomas * Trouble for Thomas Jukebox Band Segment Song * She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain Cartoons & Songs Trivia * The title of the episode is based on the book "And the Band Played On". Gallery ABigDayforThomas1.jpg ABigDayforThomas2.png ABigDayforThomas3.png ABigDayforThomas4.png ABigDayforThomas5.png ABigDayforThomas6.png ABigDayforThomas7.png ABigDayforThomas8.png ABigDayforThomas9.png ABigDayforThomas10.png ABigDayforThomas11.png ABigDayforThomas12.png ABigDayforThomas13.png ABigDayforThomas14.png ABigDayforThomas15.png ABigDayforThomas16.png ABigDayforThomas17.png ABigDayforThomas18.png ABigDayforThomas19.png ABigDayforThomas20.png ABigDayforThomas21.png ABigDayforThomas22.png ABigDayforThomas23.png ABigDayforThomas24.png ABigDayforThomas25.png ABigDayforThomas26.png ABigDayforThomas27.png ABigDayforThomas28.png ABigDayforThomas29.png ABigDayforThomas30.png ABigDayforThomas31.png ABigDayforThomas32.png ABigDayforThomas33.png ABigDayforThomas34.png ABigDayforThomas35.png ABigDayforThomas36.png ABigDayforThomas37.png ABigDayforThomas38.png ABigDayforThomas39.png ABigDayforThomas40.png ABigDayforThomas41.png ABigDayforThomas42.png ABigDayforThomas43.png ABigDayforThomas44.png ABigDayforThomas45.png ABigDayforThomas46.png ABigDayforThomas47.png ABigDayforThomas48.png ABigDayforThomas49.png ABigDayForThomas50.png ABigDayforThomas51.png ABigDayForThomas52.png ABigDayforThomas53.png ABigDayforThomas54.png ABigDayforThomas55.png ABigDayforThomas56.png ABigDayforThomas57.png ABigDayforThomas58.png ABigDayforThomas59.png ABigDayforThomas60.png ABigDayforThomas61.png ABigDayforThomas62.png ABigDayforThomas63.png ABigDayforThomas64.png ABigDayforThomas65.png AnElephantNeverForgets 353.png TroubleforThomas1.png TroubleforThomas2.png TroubleforThomas3.png TroubleforThomas4.png TroubleforThomas5.png TroubleforThomas6.png TroubleforThomas7.png TroubleforThomas8.png TroubleforThomas9.png TroubleforThomas10.png TroubleforThomas11.png TroubleforThomas12.png TroubleforThomas13.png TroubleforThomas14.png TroubleforThomas15.png TroubleforThomas16.png TroubleforThomas17.png TroubleforThomas18.png TroubleforThomas19.png TroubleforThomas20.png TroubleforThomas21.png TroubleforThomas22.png TroubleforThomas23.png TroubleforThomas24.png TroubleforThomas25.png TroubleforThomas26.png TroubleforThomas27.png TroubleforThomas28.png TroubleforThomas29.png TroubleforThomas30.png TroubleforThomas31.png TroubleforThomas32.png TroubleforThomas33.png TroubleforThomas34.png TroubleforThomas35.png TroubleforThomas36.png TroubleforThomas37.png TroubleforThomas38.png TroubleforThomas39.png TroubleforThomas40.png TroubleforThomas41.png TroubleforThomas42.png TroubleforThomas43.png TroubleforThomas44.png TroubleforThomas45.png TroubleforThomas46.png TroubleforThomas47.png TroubleforThomas48.png TroubleforThomas49.png TroubleforThomas50.png TroubleforThomas51.png TroubleforThomas52.png TroubleforThomas53.png TroubleforThomas54.png TroubleforThomas55.png TroubleforThomas56.png TroubleforThomas57.png TroubleforThomas58.png TroubleforThomas59.png TroubleforThomas60.png TroubleforThomas61.png TroubleforThomas62.png AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-551.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-555.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-558.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-559.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-600.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-607.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-608.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-611.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-613.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 242.png AndtheBandPlayedOff 0134.png AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-119.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-115.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-114.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-111.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-110.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-059.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-056.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-053.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-035.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-005.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-930.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-929.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-901.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-855.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-804.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-640.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-410.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-801.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-755.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-754.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-748.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-710.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-704.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-701.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-644.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-613.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-611.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-608.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-607.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-600.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-559.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 1-920.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 1-445.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 1-0359.png AndtheBandPlayedOff 1-0351.png AndtheBandPlayedOff 1549.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 0403.png AndtheBandPlayedOffend.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff07.jpeg AndtheBandPlayedOff05.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff04.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff03.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1